


Desire

by dazed_daddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has been bumping into this girl at the gym at least once a week for the past two months now. He's never had the courage to speak to her - or at least that's what she believes - but when she stumbles into his apartment block to visit a friend, he knows it's his best chance to get to know her a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"Fancy seeing you here," you hear a voice say from the other side of the reception room. You had found yourself in the communal room at your friend's apartment block as you waited for her to get back from settling an outstanding bill at reception.

"Ah hello," you said, sort of shyly, "The mystery man from the gym."

He smirked, clearly glad you recognised him, and he made his way over to you after locking up his mailbox. 

"I'm Matthew," he said with a small smile, "So glad we've finally got the chance to introduce ourselves." You offered him your name and smiled as he put his hand out to shake yours. You both managed to get a few words in before your friend came bounding in. She stopped short when she saw Matthew standing there, he was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His chiseled strong jaw was complemented by his light stubble and his lips were a luscious shade of pink. And that wasn't to mention his good looks - obviously the gym was working out well for him.

From the way the two of you were standing, your friend managed to excuse herself without causing too much of an issue. She knew you had been crushing on him for months now, always referring to him as "the one in the grey t-shirt from the gym".

Now alone again, Matthew took a look around before moving a little closer to you. Somehow, he managed to persuade you to "come and check out his gym equipment in his apartment" but you knew what exactly he meant.

***

Without leaving a moment for any hesitation, Matthew crashed his lips into yours, pushing you against the wall.

"Matthew -" you managed to get out before your words were replaced by moans as his lips made his way to your neck and he nibbled at the sensitive skin. "Slow down," you said breathlessly.

"Don't fucking tell me to slow down when I know you want this as bad as I do," he growled, looking right into your eyes, his lips just millimetres away from yours.

"Fuck," you moaned out as he picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he guided you both towards his bedroom. He laid you down on the bed, using his arm to make sure he didn't fall too hard on you.

His bedroom smelt of the most delicious scent and it was making you light headed. Or was that the heat between you? You couldn't tell. Your bodies were pressed against each other as you made out ferociously, tugging at clothes, hair, sheets, anything you could get hold of.

"Matthew," you moaned out as his hands tangled in your hair and he pulled - hard. You arched your back so your lips met his lips, which were bright pink and swollen from all the kissing. He had moved over to kiss your jawline and the sweet spot behind your ear.

Unbuttoning his shirt, you hungrily ripped it off him, making sure he did the same to you. You had wanted this for months and now you knew he had too, you could barely breathe. All those chance meetings and that tension and it was finally happening and it was better than you thought it would ever be, if that was even possible.

You admired his face - his piercing eyes, his stubble and that sexy smirk which had been driving you crazy for months. You bit your lip hard as you felt him pull the rest of your dress off, ghosting his fingers over your underwear.

Thank god you decided to wear one of your matching underwear sets today of all days, you thought, before you were pleasantly interrupted by the tip of his tongue running over the material. How did he even manage that without you noticing? He moved the material to the side and his tongue expertly flicked up and down as you curled your toes, barely able to stop yourself from grabbing his head and pushing his tongue deeper.

"Take them off," he ordered and you did as he asked, removing your remaining clothes. His tongue made his way to your clit again, your toes curling once more as his tongue drew little circles around your clit. 

"Ready?" he muttered, so quietly that you could barely hear him as he pushed a finger inside you. He didn't rush it, just letting you slowly get used to it. Once he was in far enough, he curled his finger up and stroked your g spot. You groaned out, his name slipping out of your mouth uncontrollably.

"C'mon princess," he whispered as his finger moved in sync with his tongue, up and down, side to side, big circles, small circles, "Let it go."

"No," you said defiantly, pushing him off you and flipping over so you were on top, "I'm not coming until you have."

You slipped down his body and tugged at his jeans and boxers, pulling them both down in one swift motion. He groaned from the contact as your lips enveloped him, making sure you ran your tongue along the tip as you did.

"Fuck," he growled, tangling his hand in your hair as you guided you back and forth. Pulling away after a few moments, you ran your tongue up and down the underside of his penis, making sure to tease the tip with flicks of your tongue.

"Yes, fuck that feels so good," he groaned, making you moan. He was so vocal in bed, forget grunts - he was moaning your name and it was only making things hotter between you.

"Anyone would think that I'm murdering you," you said with a smirk. As you moved to graze your teeth very lightly over his penis, he let out the loudest grunt and moan. Just the sound of his moan sent a funny feeling to your tummy.

"Enough," he grunted, "Or I won't last."

"Fuck me then," you breathed, moving up his body and locking lips with him. Hungrily, his hands tangled in your hair and you were soon making out passionately.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, knowing this act would fulfil every desire you had for each other.

"Don't be a fucking gentleman about it Matthew, fuck me," you said matter of factly. He didn't take any convincing and took himself in his hand, teasing the tip up and down your slit.

"You're soaked," he muttered as he finally pushed a little bit inside you. The feeling overwhelmed you, completely. He started to thrust deeper and he just filled you perfectly, your toes curling as he slowly picked up a rhythm. Moans escaped from both of your lips as he rocked his hips in time with yours.

He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly; his thrusts were slowing down and it seemed like his breath had caught in his throat.

"Fuck," he groaned out as he pushed in all the way slowly and then held it steady for a few moments. He pulled right out again before thrusting back in all the way. His face screwed up in concentration as he carefully matched his hip movements to yours.

"Matthew," you moaned. You wanted to tell him how good this was but could barely get out a word as he picked up the pace. He was as desperate for it as you were and that only got you hotter. You ran your tongue over your lips; he had bitten your bottom lip raw throughout your heavy make out sessions but the pain was sort of good.

You arched your back and he pushed deeper inside you, hitting your g spot. You could barely breathe as he pushed in and out of you with a slow but firm rhythm.

"Yes," he grunted out. He picked up the pace of his thrusts as he reached his climax. You tightened around him and it only spurred him on. He came inside you, his thrusts becoming sloppy and messy as you released around him.

"Fuck," you managed as he thrusted inside you one last time. Pulling out, he smirked at you again and you could barely contain yourself. You slipped down his body and took his penis into your mouth, where you licked and sucked all of yours and his come off him. Moving back up to kiss him, you pressed your lips on his and he ran his tongue over your lips, tasting a mix of you both.

"Next time," he told you before he was cut off by your words.

"There's going to be a next time?" you teased.

"Definitely," he said and you silently agreed.


End file.
